Mi vida contigo
by Noble seis
Summary: Alfred nunca imaginó que su vida fuese a cambiar drásticamente. Ahora tenía que afrontar la situación y hacer lo posible por ser la mejor persona, sobre todo con los problemas que tenía frente a él, además de tratar con su pequeña y nueva esposa: una niña de cuatro años. ¿Cómo será la vida de aquél par? Alfred no está acostumbrado a cuidar niños, y María odia a los extraños...
1. Chapter 1

**_Mi vida contigo_**

Él estaba recargado de una de las paredes de la sala. Miraba impaciente el reloj de su muñeca, sentía que cada minuto que pasaba era eterno.

Aquello le gustaba, pero a la vez lo odiaba. Deseaba que terminara y a la vez que no.

De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta, eso lo sacó de sus vanos pensamientos. Él caminó sin ganas hasta ahí y la abrió.

Un hombre joven se encontraba frente a él. Vestía un traje negro, además de guantes del mismo color, en sus manos sostenía una gorra.

\- Señor Jones, he venido por la señorita Isabel.- Dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Alfred estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta en la cara de aquél chico, a pesar de que él no tenía culpa alguna sobre lo que había acontecido y las consecuencias que ahora arrastraba.

\- _Deja de comportarte como un niño. Acepta que perdiste.-_ Dijo su subconsciente.

Resignado y dándose por vencido en aquella pequeña batalla, suspiró.

\- Pronto bajará.- Se limitó a decir.

Regresó a su antigua posición y de nuevo miró el reloj. Ya habían pasado más de tres horas desde que ella había llegado a recoger sus pertenencias. En realidad, Jones pensaba que sólo llegaría, tomaría un par de cosas y se iría inmediatamente.

No creyó que fuese a tardar demasiado.

 _Quizá sufría más ella que él._

De repente escuchó pasos venir desde el pasillo del segundo piso.

Era ella, era _Isabel_.

Usaba un vestido delgado, con mangas largas y hasta la altura de las rodillas; era color negro; demasiado sencillo. No se comparaba a los que solía usar años atrás.

Su rostro mostraba gran seriedad. No tenía los ojos hinchados ni rojos, no había rastro de que hubiese llorado -si es que lo hizo-.

Posó su mano en el barandal de la escalera y descendió con lentitud y delicadeza, mostrando los modales y buen porte que poseía.

Puede que con eso le estuviera agradeciendo a Alfred la magnífica instrucción que le proveyó.

\- Necesito que me ayudes a bajar las maletas que están en _mi_ habitación.- Dijo al aire.

El joven chofer asintió y caminó en la dirección que ella había venido. Mientras que Alfred sólo se esforzaba por contener sus impulsos y emociones.

Después de todo él no tenía nada que reclamar, exigir o impedir. Había perdido _todo_ , al menos lo relacionado con ella.

\- Quiero que sepas…- Intentó establecer una conversación con la chica.- Tu habitación seguirá tal y como tú la dejaste. No moveré nada ni tampoco…-

\- No te molestes. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella. Después de todo, no pienso volver.- Lo interrumpió de manera brusca. El norteamericano sólo se limitó a asentir con pena y encogerse.

María no le dirigía la mirada. Ella permanecía en uno de los sofás de la sala, cruzando sus piernas. Esperaba que su chofer terminara con la pequeña tarea encomendada.

El silencio se convirtió en el amo de aquella habitación. La amargura, el odio y la decepción jugaban por todo el lugar. Brincaban, corrían, subían y bajaban de los estantes, tiraban cosas, las rompían. Hacían lo que estuviese a su alcance para elevar la tensión y hacer que uno de ellos o ambos explotara.

Artimañas sucias.

* * * á * * *

\- Listo señorita Fernández. Sus pertenencias se encuentran en el auto. Podemos retirarnos.- Dijo el chofer.

La nombrada se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al exterior, hacía su vehículo. No sin antes detenerse justo en el marco de la puerta principal.

Acarició la madera con una de sus manos y sonrió levemente. Después de eso, continuó su camino.

Alfred caminó rápido. Estuvo a punto de tomarla de una de sus muñecas y pedir perdón por todo lo que había sucedido. Pero ya no quería causar más problemas, no más de los que ya tenía.

\- Tenga cuidado, señor Jones.- Fue la única despedida que recibió. Le hubiese encantado que esa voz fuese dulce, tierna y que su dueño fuese Isabel. No el chofer.

Ya sin esperanza alguna, cerró la puerta de la sala y se tiró en el sofá. No quería ver la retirada de María.

La ama de llaves se acercó a él y le recitó unas palabras de consuelo, las cuales sólo hicieron que el hombre se hundiera más en su pena.

Alfred F. Jones tenía una deuda muy grande que pagar. Su penitencia sería _eterna_.

En el auto el silencio reinaba. Isabel se dejó caer en el asiento trasero del vehículo y dejó salir un gran suspiro.

Estaba deshecha. No le había gustado despedirse de esa fría manera, pero no podía permitirse ser blanda y débil frente a él.

Nunca más podría serlo.

\- Gracias _Alfie_ …- Susurró y sonrió débilmente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Años atrás…_

Se encontraban en una Sala de Juntas. De un costado se encontraban los representantes del nuevo país, denominado Estados Unidos Mexicanos; mientras que del lado contrario estaban los partidarios de Estados Unidos de América.

El asunto a tratar era delicado e importante. Era algo que podría cambiar el rumbo y vida de ambas naciones. Por eso, cada una de las partes exponía sus intereses y necesidades.

Era mejor dejar claro todo desde un principio, ni uno de ellos quería futuros mal entendidos por la falta de información.

Mientras tanto, en el pasillo del edificio en que se llevaba a cabo la junta, Alfred F. Jones caminaba de un lado a otro. Estaba impaciente, sobre todo porque le habían negado participar en aquella reunión.

¡Era injusto que, siendo él la representación de la nación, se viese excluido de aquél debate! Eso era algo que nunca les perdonaría a sus jefes, por ello decidió no darse por vencido, así que se acercó a la puerta de la habitación y comenzó a escuchar –mejor dicho: intentar escuchar la conversación-, sin embargo, no contó con que la gran puerta se abriese a media reunión.

\- ¿Señor Jones?- Preguntó confundida la secretaria que había salido del sitio. Alfred dio un pequeño brinco y rápidamente puso una expresión desconcertada, aquello le daba un toque infantil al estadounidense. La joven hizo lo posible por mantener seriedad y no reírse.

\- Ammm… Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué se te ofrece?- Contestó con otra interrogante el joven, lo cual hizo que la chica se perdiera por un instante en su mente. Se suponía que era él quien importunaba.

\- Verá…- Comenzó a formular una respuesta la joven.- Entiendo que usted sea el principal afectado por el tema tratado, pero… le recuerdo que usted no tiene permitido entrar y mucho menos… husmear…- Ante aquello Jones simplemente asintió. Estaba apenado, nunca contó con ser descubierto y lo que aumentaba su pena, era el ser una nación.

\- Con su permiso, señor.- La secretaria se retiró sin decir algo más.

Alfred se rindió, ya no quiso seguir intentando escuchar lo que hablaban sus superiores. Le daba vergüenza ser descubierto de nuevo, por lo que decidió que sería mejor caminar un rato. Necesitaba distraerse.

Se dirigió a uno de los jardines del edificio, escogió el más lejano y solitario, quería paz. Al llegar, comenzó a caminar entre los arbustos y flores; eso lo relajaba, además esperaba que aquello ayudara a que el tiempo pasase más rápido. Ya estaba cansado de esperar, moría por ir a casa y tirarse en el sofá a descansar. Se imaginaba acostado en su cama, con un par de bebidas al lado, con el aire acondicionado encendido y sin asuntos políticos que tratar… que hermoso… ojalá pronto lo pudiese realizar; de repente, unas risas destruyeron su pequeño sueño.

\- _Se supone que no debería haber más personas aquí._ \- Pensó con molestia. Alfred caminó con sigilo por el lugar, siguió un par de voces. Esos desconocidos habían deshecho la poca paz que había conseguido al sumergirse en sus pensamientos. Se lo pagarían.

\- Teddy tiene sueño.- Era una niña. Eso lo hizo detener su venganza.

\- Pero antes de dormir, él tiene que merendar con nosotras.- Dijo la segunda voz. Se trataba de una joven de, al menos, veintitrés años. Lo dedujo porque permaneció escondido detrás de un árbol, las observaba.

\- Pero nana, está muy cansado… no ha podido dormir…- Por su tono de voz se trataba de una pequeña de cuatro años. Se veía tierna sosteniendo su peluche y haciendo pucheros.

\- Pero ni siquiera desayunó con nosotras…- Para buena suerte de Alfred, pisó una rama, la cual al hacer ruido, hizo que ambas mujeres buscaran al _acosador_ con la mirada.

\- Disculpen, no fue mi intención interrumpirlas o espiarlas.- Él decidió salir de su _escondite._ La mayor hizo una mueca de disgusto, haciendo que al rubio le aumentaran los nervios. Al parecer ellas habían llegado antes.- Me retiro señoritas. No fue mi culpa interrumpirlas.- Y tras decir eso, salió a paso veloz del lugar. La joven giró a verlo, estaba a punto de decir algo pero tras ver como se retiraba el estadounidense, prefirió callar. No tenía sentido hablar con el aire.

Por su parte, Alfred regresó a la sala de juntas, pero ahora había varias personas en el pasillo.

La reunión había terminado.

El norteamericano suspiró. ¡Al fin se iría a casa!

\- ¡Hey, Alfie!- Gritó un hombre mayor con una sonrisa. Él se acercó hasta el rubio.

\- No me digas así, por favor.- Alfred bufó, odiaba que su jefe –el rey- lo llamara así.

\- Ya déjalo, querido. Al niño le molestan los apodos.- Era la reina, se llamaba Amelia. Ella no dejaba de sonreír, lo cual preocupaba al norteamericano. Eso sólo podía significar dos cosas: 1. Que la reunión hubiese salido a la perfección, o 2. Que todo hubiese sido un desastre y ahora lo ocultaba tras esa falsa y peligrosa sonrisa.

¡Dios, ojalá se tratase de la primera opción!

\- Y bien…- Jones puso en práctica sus conocimientos y habilidades para obtener información.- ¿Qué sucedió durante la reunión?- Aarón sonrió y colocó su brazo en la espalda de Alfred, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida.

\- De maravilla. Esta unión supone un gran beneficio para ambas naciones. Veo venir años de paz.- Saber aquello había sido más sencillo de lo que había pensado.

\- Maravilloso… entonces…- Estaba nervioso.- Esa unión se realizará a través de una boda, ¿verdad?-

\- Así es, mi estimado Alfie.- Contestó el rey con una inigualable sonrisa.- ¡No sólo se casará uno de mis hijos, también te casarás tú!-

Al escuchar aquello, Jones palideció. Se recargó en la pared y comenzó a respirar agitadamente. ¡Tenía que ser una broma!

\- Eso no es verdad…- Susurró, ante lo cual ambos reyes contestaron con una risa.

\- Ha ha ha, Alfie… esto no es un juego, sí te vas a casar.- Por un momento hubo silencio, pero de la nada Jones explotó.

\- ¡Pero ni siquiera conozco a la representación humana de ese país! Esto es injusto…- Ahora era él quien hacía pucheros. Quizá los había copiado de la pequeña que antes vio.

\- Lo siento señor, pero fue lo que acordamos. Continuaremos esta conversación en el palacio.- Y sin alegar ni decir más, el trio subió al auto que los llevaría hasta su destino.

\- _Estoy soñando, juro que lo estoy haciendo…-_

Hola señoras y señores 7u7r

Esta es la niu versión de "Ahora contigo", en la cual, obviamente, haré algunos cambios. Espero que la historia les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

Durante el camino rumbo al palacio, se mantuvo un profundo silencio dentro del auto. Los reyes se miraban entre sí, preocupados por las ideas absurdas que podían estar inundando la mente de Alfred. El chico no estaba contento con lo que le habían dicho, aunque sí lo pensaban... ¿quién en su sano juicio estaría feliz de casarse con una niña? Era obvia la respuesta.

\- Jones...- Aarón haría un pequeño esfuerzo para distraer al joven. Esperó diez segundos por una respuesta, no recibió alguna. Él observaba fijamente el paisaje que podía apreciar a través de la ventana. El rey ya no quiso hacer un segundo intento, era claro que Alfred no les contestaría, no hasta que escuchara su versión de lo acontecido en aquella junta.

Tras otros treinta minutos de viaje, por fin llegaron al palacio. Era una estructura enorme, perfecta para el gusto de Amelia –la reina.- A ella siempre le había encantado lo extravagante, aunque no vistiese así.

Una vez estacionados, Jones bajó del auto sin decir palabra alguna y se adentro al edificio. No tenía que preguntar en dónde hablarían sobre el tema, era seguro que sería en el despacho del rey. Así que se dirigiría allá.

\- ¡Lo siento!- Gritó una chica de cabello rubio y largo con preocupación. Ella se había tropezado, cargaba varias cajas cuando se cruzó con el norteamericano. Éstas yacían en la sala principal, algunas se encontraban aplastadas –producto del impacto.- Alfred se detuvo y ayudó a la joven a levantarse del suelo. Ella intentó esconder su sonrojo y pena, aunque no le resultó muy bien. Para su suerte, Jones no le había prestado importancia.

\- Buen día, princesa Sharon.- Ella bufó por lo bajo y aceptó la mano de Jones para poder levantarse.

\- Olvida las formalidades, sabes que no son necesarias entre nosotros. No es como si no nos viéramos seguido.- Hizo un puchero.

\- Lo sé pero, de todas formas, me gusta ser así contigo.- Dijo el chico con una ligera sonrisa. La joven iba a continuar hablando, pero fue interrumpida por su padre.

\- Otra vez Sharon...- Dijo Aarón en voz baja, la mencionada bajó la mirada.- Sabes que hay cientos de empleados que pueden ayudarte.-

\- Lo sé padre, pero... sabes que hay ciertas cosas que me gustan hacer sola...-

\- Entre ellas dar caridad a los pobres.- Completó su madre, Amelia.- Cada que haces eso, suena a que nuestro gobierno no maneja suficientes programas sociales, ¿o me equivoco?- La chica rubia comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, estaba demasiado nerviosa. Sabía que se aproximaba un gran sermón por parte de la mujer, lo cual le era irritante. Iba a defenderse, pero Alfred interrumpió de manera brusca mientras se posaba delante de ella. La cubría con su cuerpo.

\- No tiene nada de malo que quiera ayudar a las personas necesitadas. Puede que haya programas para combatir la pobreza, hambre, rezago educativo y mucho más, pero ¿te has puesto a pensar sí realmente está llegando a las personas indicadas?- Amelia mordió su labio inferior al escuchar la pregunta, sabía el camino exacto que Alfred quería recorrer, así que no le daría el gusto de continuar hablando.

\- Nosotros tenemos otro asunto pendiente, uno mucho más urgente que atender. No se trata de simples pobres. Vamos al despacho.- Dijo la reina con mucha seriedad y, sin decir más, comenzó a caminar.

Tras desaparecer los reyes tras el final del pasillo, el norteamericano se giró para ver a la princesa. Ella juntó ambas manos y comenzó a agradecer sin parar, por la ayuda recibida. Alfred sólo se limitó a aceptar y a despedirse.

Necesitaba saber todos los detalles de la nueva _alianza,_ de manera urgente.

* * *

María Isabel, la pequeña representación de México, se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación. Los representantes políticos de aquella nación, se encontraban hospedados en un hotel de la ciudad donde se había realizado la reunión. Era de noche, el día estaba a punto de llegar a su fin.

Ana, la niñera de Isabel, no podía descansar. No le agradaba lo poco que había escuchado sobre la junta. Tenía un mal presentimiento. No era dada a creer en rumores, pero éstos eran diferentes: no podía olvidarlos tan fácil, ya que involucraban a su protegida.

Se levantó de la cama y puso un suéter. Le vendría muy bien caminar un rato por el lugar. ¿Qué importaba si se encontraba con algún fantasma? Ese sería el menor de sus problemas, al igual que la niña despertase. Era imposible, ya casi eran las doce de la noche.

Salió de la habitación y decidió que sería mejor perderse a través de los pasillos, sí tenía algo de suerte puede que se enterara de lo que había ocurrido en realidad.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que llevaba caminando sin rumbo fijo, de un momento a otro, sintió una presencia, por lo que apresuró el paso hasta llegar a un balcón. Aparentemente no era el sitio adecuado en el cual defenderse, pero ella tenía conocimientos en defensa personal y podía lanzar a su agresor por al vacío. Eso era mejor a hacer un escándalo.

\- Tranquila Anita.- Era la voz de un hombre, uno al que tanto odiaba. Ella giró para verlo de frente, él sonreía cínicamente.

\- _Desgraciado.-_ Pensaba sin dejar de verlo con gran seriedad.

\- Quita esa expresión querida. Te arrugarás más rápido, sabes que no es bueno para la salud ser demasiado seria.- Dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba lentamente a su lado. Era consciente de lo que la chica era capaz de hacer, por lo que debía tener mucho cuidado.

\- Mi salud no es de tu incumbencia, a menos que te interese ya que sí algo me sucede a mí...- Se detuvo por unos segundos.- Podrías hacer lo que quisieras con la niña...-

Su acompañante comenzó a reír en un tono medio, lo que aumentó la seriedad de la joven. No le gustaba cada vez que él jugaba, casi siempre presagiaba algo malo.

\- Deja tus juegos y tonterías. ¿Por qué no me dices qué es lo que acordaron en aquella reunión?-

\- No es de tu incumbencia Ana, ya que sólo eres una sirvien...- Pero antes de que pudiera terminar aquella oración, ella ya lo había tirado al suelo y amenazaba con una navaja.

\- No juegues conmigo, sabes muy bien porqué.- Dijo con odio mientras acercaba la punta del arma a la piel del cuello de su adversario.

\- Relájate... tranquila...- El hombre temblaba.- Por eso es que estoy aquí: he venido a informarte.- Ella presionó el cuchillo, logrando una pequeña herida y un ligero brote de sangre.

\- Entonces... habla...-

\- Lo haré... pero primero... suéltame.- La chica cumplió con la petición. Una vez de pie, el hombre señaló la navaja.- Guárdala también, vine en son de paz.- Ella obedeció y luego cruzó los brazos, lanzándole una mirada que mataba.

\- Bien... la alianza ya fue firmada. Es algo que nos beneficiará en muchos sentidos, incluso en una posible guerra...- Comenzó el hombre, pero fue interrumpido por Ana.

\- Ajá, eso todo el país lo tiene muy claro. Tú sabes que me refiero a la niña. ¿Qué papel tendrá ella en todo esto?- Ignacio rodó los ojos y pasó su vista a otro sitio, quería evitar tener contacto con los de la chica. Ella al ver esa reacción corrió y tomó al hombre de la camisa para estrellarlo contra la pared.

\- ¡CONTESTA AHORA, IMBÉCIL!- Él entrecerró sus ojos y se quejaba del dolor que ella estaba causando.

\- Creí que estar bajo el cuidado de Antonio te había vuelto más civilizada, pero ahora veo que siempre serás la misma alimaña...- Ella posó su brazo en el cuello del hombre, asfixiándolo.

\- Eres un idiota... sólo te importa el dinero y tu posición social... ¡ni siquiera te interesa el país como tal!- Lo soltó bruscamente, haciéndolo caer al piso.

\- Podrías salir beneficiada con todo esto, yo podría ayudarte... sólo tendrías que...-

\- ¿Casarme contigo? Sabes que nunca sucederá. Ahora dime, ¿qué pasará con la niña?-

* * *

Alfred llegó a su casa, era de tamaño medio. Perfecta para un eterno soltero. Estaba llena de artículos valiosos, cortesía de su querida jefa. Amelia se había empeñado en retocar el sitio cuando se volvió reina. Alfred simplemente dejó que hiciera lo que ella quería, después de todo, ella era una amante del arte.

Jones corrió a la cocina y sacó todas las bebidas alcohólicas que encontró. Esa noche bebería hasta perder el conocimiento, aunque deseaba que ese efecto durase eternamente. Era demasiada la carga que sus reyes le estaban asignando.

\- Yo... ¿casarme con una niña? !Están locos!- Gritó y dio un gran trago, para luego lanzar la botella al patio y escucharla estrellarse contra la bodega.- ¡DIOS, YO NO HE HECHO NADA MALO!- Se puso de rodillas para luego tumbarse al suelo a llorar.- !Ayúdame, por favor! !NO QUIERO QUE PIENSEN QUE SOY UN PEDÓFILO!-

Esa noche, Alfred F. Jones, no dejó un solo rastro de alcohol en su casa, pero a cambio, hizo un terrible desastre por el lugar. Pobre de la señora encargada de la limpieza, tendría que llamar a restauradores de antigüedades.

Como pudo, Jones llegó a su habitación, fue una proeza cumplir semejante acto, el "pobre" hombre subió casi a rastras las escaleras; sólo para que, cuando llegase, se tumbase en el suelo. Ahí se quedó dormido, pero antes de hacerlo, recordó la conversación que había tenido con los reyes. Él no paraba de llorar.

 _Flashback_

 _\- La razón por la que hemos decidido que se casen, es para asegurar la participación de ella en esta alianza. Sabemos que es una niña pequeña, por ello no puede participar en la política hasta que crezca lo suficiente. Tu trabajo será educarla en distintos ámbitos. Haremos de ella una señorita ejemplar y muy educada. ¿Entendiste?- Amelia lo penetraba con la mirada, Alfred jugaba con una pequeña pelota._

 _\- Lo único que no comprendo es la parte de "casarme con ella"...-_

 _\- ¡ALFRED!- Gritó la reina interrumpiéndolo. Estaba cansada de que la representación humana de su país se negara a aceptar aquello, por lo que tendría que tomar medidas drásticas; pero Jones no se dejaría vencer tan fácil._

 _\- ¡Ambos sabemos que no es necesario que nos casemos! Puedo instruirla en su casa cuando tenga la edad adecuada...- Él lanzaba la pelota contra la pared, cosa que estaba desesperando a la mujer._

 _\- ¡Cállate! Estoy harta de tu necedad.- Llegó hasta donde él se encontraba y le arrebató el juguete. - Ya te he informado lo que tenías que saber, así que... ¡FIN DE LA DISCUSIÓN!-_

 _\- Esto no ha terminado, yo no voy a permitir que...-_

 _\- ¡VETE DE AQUÍ! No quiero verte hasta que hayas entendido lo que te dije.-_

 _\- Pues no me verás nunca más. ¡Ahora regrésame la pelota!- El chico extendió su mano, Amelia simplemente la observó._

 _\- Esto no es un juego...- Susurró._

 _\- Nosotros tampoco somos un juego.- Contesté Alfred con mucha seriedad, dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida del despacho.- Hay más pelotas de esas, te la regalo ya que tú no puedes comprar una.- Y tras decir eso el chico desapareció._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola gente querida 7u7r

Espero que les guste la historia xd

Sí hay algo que quieran saber o alguna aclaración, sugerencia o lo que gusten, háganlo saber.

Estoy abierta al diálogo c:

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	3. Chapter 3

Al llegar a casa, azotó la puerta de la entrada y lanzó las compras a uno de los sofá de la sala. Comenzó a maldecir sin parar. Era imposible creer lo que estaba sucediendo, era imposible hacer entender a Amelia que no siempre se iba a realizar su voluntad, pero a fin de cuentas ¿qué le importaban a ella los demás?

La respuesta era: nada.

A veces la odiaba y detestaba. Era insoportable, mandona y se molestaba con facilidad sino hacían lo que quería.

A veces compadecía a su pobre esposo, quien no era más que la marioneta personal de la reina. Luego estaban sus tres hijos: el mayor era el consentido de la mujer, George siempre saltaba sus deberes reales y se dedicaba a viajar por el mundo; la segunda de nombre Victoria, una chica seria, agresiva, con cierto parecido al carácter de su madre, otra marioneta más, una a la que había entrenado para cumplir sus deseos y expectativas; y por último, la pequeña Sharon, quien era lo opuesto a su madre, otro peón más del que esperaba la oportunidad perfecta para entregar.

Y él era la última marioneta funcional, la representación humana de Estados Unidos de América: Alfred F. Jones, quien no parecía ser más que una sombra y un títere del que Amelia no había podido lograr completa redención, cosa que irritaba a la mujer.

* * *

Jones sacó las bebidas alcohólicas de la bolsa de compras y corrió a su habitación, no sin antes ser detenido por la señora de la limpieza.

\- Niño Alfred, ¿sucede algo?- Preguntó la mujer de, aparentemente, cincuenta años. El nombrado giró a verla y mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas fingidas.

\- Pasan tantas cosas buenas y malas a la vez...- Detuvo un momento su hablar para meditar un poco su respuesta. No quería ser grosero con la mayor, ella no tenía la culpa de sus problemas.- Jane... disculpa pero... no estoy de humor... estaré en mi habitación, sólo te pido que no me molestes ni te preocupes por mí, ¿de acuerdo?- Ella asintió no muy convencida, pero era claro que sí él no quería ayuda no podría brindársela.

Sin decir más, él hombre corrió a su habitación y se encerró. Comenzó a beber desenfrenadamente, cosa que no hacía desde hace muchísimos años. Sólo esperaba que el dolor fuese sofocado, sin importar que durase poco tiempo el efecto.

Necesitaba estar solo. Necesitaba aceptar su situación. Necesitaba meditar lo ocurrido y encontrar una solución.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde que la reunión se llevó a cabo. Ignacio había prohibido que María Isabel y Ana salieran del hotel sin compañía. El hombre tenía miedo de que su tratado se esfumase a España, justo donde debía estar Antonio.

Ignacio al recordar el nombre del español, lanzó con furia una copa de vino que sostenía entre sus manos. Estaba furioso, lo odiaba, le guardaba rencor e ira. Sí tan sólo Fernández le hubiese escuchado, dado más libertades y tomado en cuenta, no habría tomado la decisión de provocar el movimiento de independencia recientemente vivido.

Admitía que había sido un acto de desesperación arriesgado por obtener más poder y reconocimiento, pero también se alegraba al recordar cómo había logrado convencer a los príncipes para que se rebelaran ante la corona real, ante sus padres.

Había sido _demasiado sencillo._

* * *

El mexicano salió de su cómoda habitación para dirigirse a la de la pequeña México. Él se consideraba una persona _mala_ , pero no demasiado, por lo que daría la oportunidad a ambas chicas de salir del encierro y distraerse durante un par de horas.

Llamó a la puerta de la recámara.

Inmediatamente escuchó una silla rechinar y posteriormente pasos.

La puerta se abrió, pero no completamente. Ana apenas se alcanzaba a ver a través de ésta.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó molesta.

\- Tranquila, preciosa. ¿Esa es la manera adecuada de dirigirte a tu superior?- Contestó el hombre con otra incógnita llena de arrogancia.

\- Te recuerdo que tú no eres mi superior. El verdadero se encuentra en Europa. Tú no eres más que una alimaña que se aprovechó de la situación para ser el representante temporal del país.- Ella pausó por cortos segundos, abría la puerta de la habitación. Ante ello el hombre sonrió victoriosamente, sonrisa que Ana deseaba borrarle a golpes.

\- ¿A qué has venido?- Prosiguió la chica con odio.- ¿A reafirmar tu poderío y que estamos atrapadas en este edificio hasta que tú lo ordenes?- Ella cruzó sus brazos sin dejar de mirar al hombre. Él rio en voz baja.

\- Ana, Ana, Ana… Anita…- Comenzó con un tono de burla.- Sólo complicas las cosas con tu pésima actitud.- Él se acercó peligrosamente a la chica, quien retrocedió. Ignacio tomó con delicadeza el mentón de la joven, obligándolo a ver su rostro.- Tú mereces ser más que una simple niñera, ¿por qué no meditas mejor mi oferta y…-

Ana se soltó de su agarre y lo empujó con fuerza, haciendo que él se golpease con la pared, enfureciéndolo más.

\- Lo repetiré una y otra vez: no aceptaré nada tuyo.- Él se levantó del suelo, logrando esconder una retorcida sonrisa.

\- ¿Ni siquiera por el bien de tu pequeña María Isabel?- Ana calló y lo observó con confusión.- ¿Qué me darías… sí te ofrezco estar con ella luego que… _se case_?-

Lo último que se escuchó fue un fuerte golpe.

* * *

Se encontraba en un campo, había arbustos, árboles y estaba lleno de flores. El sol resplandecía hasta el punto de lastimar la vista. Caminaba sin rumbo pero a la vez sentía que se dirigía a un sitio en especial. Intentaba reconocer aquél lugar, era imposible. Nunca había estado ahí, aunque no negaba la belleza que lo rodeaba.

Continuó caminando por unos minutos más hasta que escuchó una voz.

\- _Alfie~_.- Dijo con un tono meloso. Era una mujer, una chica de, al menos, veinte años.

Su cabello castaño oscuro caía sobre sus hombros; portaba un vestido escotado negro, el cual era adornado por flores en distintas tonalidades de rojo y naranja; poseía ojos color marrón, los cuales hicieron que se perdiera momentáneamente en ellos; además de que mostraba una tierna e inocente sonrisa. Se veía hermosa.

Ella se acercó a él y tomó una de sus manos, emprendiendo una caminata. Alfred se dejó llevar por la desconocida, había un sentido de familiaridad en ella. Sentía que la conocía, pero por más que se esforzaba siempre llegaba a la misma respuesta: nunca antes la había visto.

\- Tonto, te había estado buscando por todas partes.- Dijo con un tono juguetón. Alfred no contestó, sin embargo, sintió su rostro arder. Era extraño, sentía una presión en su pecho, además de demasiado nerviosismo. La joven, con tan sólo verla sonreír, hacía explotar cientos de sentimientos en su interior.

Jones intentó articular una respuesta pero se sentía mudo. Tenía curiosidad por saber a dónde se dirigían.

\- Vamos a tu sitio preferido.- Contestó ella inmediatamente, era como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos.- No te comportes como un extraño conmigo, recuerda que eres lo más importante en mi vida.-

\- _Bien… eso es nuevo para mí.-_ Pensó entre la confusión.

Ambos continuaron su camino durante varios minutos, ninguno se detenía y Alfred, por más que se esforzaba, parecía no tener control sobre su cuerpo, sobre sus acciones, ya que se dejaba llevar por la chica.

De repente, se detuvieron frente a un barranco. La vista era espectacular, el mar se azotaba con ferocidad contra el acantilado, además la brisa que sentían brindaba un toque relajante.

Alfred perdió su vista en el maravilloso paisaje, le recordaba a cierto sitio en Inglaterra. No notaba que la chica estaba abrazando su brazo sin dejar de sonreír. Ella le dedicaba una mirada de enamoramiento.

La castaña se separó y posó frente a su acompañante, comenzó a retroceder un par de pasos, logrando captar la atención del rubio.

 _\- Uno, dos, tres pasos hasta mi amor-_.

Se acercaba lentamente al chico. Jones estaba hipnotizado por sus hermosos ojos, eran dos orbes marrones que llamaban con dulzura a ser parte de ellos. La joven levantó su mentón y justo cuando estaba a punto de besar los labios del estadounidense, éste giró bruscamente su rostro evitando aquél contacto. No entendía por qué lo había hecho, si en el fondo deseaba poder sentir esos hermosos labios unidos a los suyos.

Desconcertada, la chica retrocedió un par de pasos, observando con gran tristeza al hombre. Al verla, Alfred sintió un hilo romperse dentro de él, algo como un desgarre.

\- Pero…- Musitó la chica. Lo miraba confundida.- Tú… tú dijiste que… que me amabas…- Su voz sonaba quebrada.

\- Disculpa, pero no sé quién eres.- Alfred juró escuchar una ventana romperse y tras aquél extraño ruido, la castaña llevó sus manos a su cabellera, la cual comenzó a jalar con fuerza.

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡DEBES ESTAR JUGANDO! ¡ERES MUY CRUEL!- No entendía la reacción de ella, no la recordaba, no sabía su identidad, menos si tenían una relación. El estadounidense intentó hablar, pero enmudeció. No podía moverse de su sitio, sólo podía observar aquella escena.

De repente, el clima soleado desapareció, siendo reemplazado por gruesas nubes y una ráfaga de viento espectacular. ¿Acaso ella podía controlar el clima según sus emociones?

\- ¡DIJISTE QUE ME AMABAS, QUE ME CUIDARÍAS SIEMPRE! ¡PERO AHORA VEO QUE TODO HA SIDO UNA MENTIRA!-

\- Yo…- Apenas y pudo salir ese susurró de sus labios.

\- ¡CÁLLATE!- Gritó la chica horrorosamente, haciendo que la piel de Alfred se enchinara.- ¡ERES UN MENTIROSO, UN EGOÍSTA, ARROGANTE, MANIPULADOR! ¡SÓLO ME USASTE!- Ella no paraba de llorar, y a medida que hablaba retrocedía cada vez más, acercándose al acantilado.- ¡TODOS ME HAN UTILIZADO, TODOS ME HAN ABANDONADO! ¡CREÍ QUE ERAS DIFERENTE!-

\- Yo no sé…- De nuevo fue interrumpido.

\- ¡DIJE QUE TE CALLES! ¡NO SABES CUANTAS COSAS SACRIFIQUÉ POR TI, TE AMABA Y CREÍA QUE TÚ HACÍAS LO MISMO! ¡SOY UNA ESTÚPIDA POR HABER CONFIADO EN TI!-

La castaña se encontraba a un par de pasos del vacío, por lo que el rubio dio un paso, pero al verlo la chica lo miró con odio.

\- ¡NO TE ACERQUES A MÍ, NO QUIERO QUE TE ATREVAS A ESTAR A UN PASO DE MÍ! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVERTE A VERTE! ¡TRAIDOR!-

 _"_ _¡TRAIDOR! ¡TRAIDOR! ¡TRAIDOR! ¡TRAIDOR! ¡TRAIDOR!"_ Un espantoso eco se presentó en sus tímpanos. Aquella palabra retumbaba dentro de su mente, ¿a qué se refería la mujer? No entendía nada, pero no importaba. Ahora lo importante era que tenía que _salvarla_.

Dio un paso más, ella no paraba de gritar que se detuviera. Y justo cuando decidió correr hasta la joven, dos personas lo detuvieron con un fuerte agarre. Volteó a ver con desesperación a sus opositores, pero no lograba ver sus rostros. Sólo pudo distinguir que eran una mujer y un hombre.

\- ¡Suéltenme, tengo que ayudarla!- Era imposible, no podía zafarse, ni siquiera tenía fuerza.

Ella continuaba acercándose peligrosamente al acantilado, ella no dejaba de verlo con decepción, tristeza e ira. Sus hermosos ojos ahora eran un par de manantiales. Las lágrimas que derramaba parecían diamantes.

\- ¡Déjenme ir!- Gritó desesperado. Era inútil. No podía salvarla.

\- Oh no, querido Alfred. Tú nunca podrás salvarla… de ti.- Susurró el hombre que lo sujetaba. Reconocía esa voz, ese maldito tono arrogante de voz… esa persona era… era…

\- ¡NO!- No terminó de reconocerlo, pues la castaña se dejó caer al mar, justo en ese momento fue liberado de su agarre. Recordaba como movía los labios la chica una y otra vez, repetía la misma frase: _Te amaba_.

Alfred cayó derrotado al suelo, manchando su fino traje con lodo. Detrás de él se encontraba el par de extraños que lo detuvo. No podía ver sus rostros, pero sentía como sonreían de manera retorcida tras de él. Se burlaban y disfrutaban de su desconocida desgracia. Una que ni siquiera él lograba comprender.

* * *

\- ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS?!- Se levantó de golpe de su cama.- _Que sueño tan extraño._ \- Pensó.- Debe ser por el alcohol…-

Jones sobó sus sienes. La cabeza lo mataba. ¿Cuántas botellas había bebido el día anterior? Bueno, si estaba en lo correcta ya había anochecido y amanecido.

Tomó su celular y al encenderlo la luz que emitía lo cegó, por lo que lanzó el aparato a un costado.

Inhaló, exhaló. Tocó su cabeza con ambas manos e intentó levantarse. Necesitaba tranquilizarse. Las palabras de aquella chica aún resonaban en su cabeza.

Al estar de pie abrió la puerta y se dirigió al primer piso. Apenas y podía caminar, se sentía pésimo. Estaba seguro de que conseguiría un premio si lograba bajar los escalones sin caerse. Pero era necesario, necesitaba saber la hora actual y el único reloj del que recordaba su localización, era el de la sala.

\- _Ding dong.-_ Era el timbre de su casa. ¿Quién rayos podía ser? Ojalá no se tratase de Amelia, era la última persona que quería ver.

Giró su rostro a la pared de la sala instintivamente.

- _14:45.-_

¡Maldición! Sus superiores lo iban a matar. Era jueves y tenía mucho trabajo en la oficina, estaba seguro de lo que acontecía. Nada bueno venía.

Sin ganas caminó hasta la entrada y al abrir la puerta se encontró con un sonriente chico.

\- ¡Alfred, mi querido amigo!- Gritó el joven con entusiasmo.

\- Freddie… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

* * *

Hola 7u7r ¿Cómo están? xd Espero que bien~

Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Gracias por los favs y follows cx


End file.
